


VM

by Grass_carp



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grass_carp/pseuds/Grass_carp





	VM

新人开车！！！ooc我的！  
反正就是无脑开车，Mike那么可爱当然是要好好疼爱对吧。

呃..所以为什么会这样..  
Mike呜咽了一声，被迫承受这陌生的感觉。  
“Mike，你醒啦？”  
不能再熟悉的声音让Mike干咳了一声后咬牙喊出那个名字。  
“Vincent..”  
“亲爱的，我在。”  
窜窜索索的声音，覆在他眼睛上的眼罩被Vincent拿下Mike终于重见光明。  
。 。 。 。  
“所以你他妈给我解释一下到底发生了什么。”  
Mike现在很冷静，他感觉他从没那么冷静过。  
好家伙，他就难得放假被拐去喝了点酒，看来也是他高估了他的酒量才是。  
重点在于，他现在全身赤裸，他难以启齿的地方非常的疼，四肢也要散架了，还有他身上的抓痕和四周明显是在宾馆里。  
哦哟不得了，他不但醉酒，还被上了。  
想到这里Mike忍着一拳呼在Vincent那欠揍的脸上。  
“啊-如你所见啊，放假我带你去酒吧你喝醉了..”  
“说重点。”

“喝醉后我带你去了宾馆然后我把你上了。”  
被这么一击直球击中Mike表面非常冷静，内心犹如惊涛骇浪。  
我想我只差一根烟。  
他这么想着，他的拳头已经和Vincent的脸来了个亲密交流。  
“噢..Mike，等等。”  
Vincent吃痛的接下了对方一拳，看着对方忍着疼痛一瘸一拐的去捡起地上的衣服就穿上，还准备离开。  
Vincent急冲冲的套上个裤子，就跑过去把Mike揽怀里。  
还不等Mike做出质问或者反抗，Vincent直接开口吼了一声。  
“Mike！我喜欢你！”  
....卧槽。  
这是Mike内心唯一的一句话。  
“你应该觉得很舒服对吧..”  
“试着去接受吧Mike..”  
然后后来就是Vincent说了一堆情话掺合着几句带有调戏的话语之后。  
Mike答应了，但是关系仅限于炮友和平时同事关系。  
嗯，当然Vincent对Mike的感情可不止这些。  
这两个大朋友都很清楚，但，谁都没说。

“Vincent..”  
一个声音把他唤醒，面前是被他摁着的Mike。  
“你他妈到底做不做。”  
大寒的天气可不是开玩笑的，即使开了空调被脱下后依然是异常寒冷。  
“唉唉唉，做！”  
Vincent把他摁在披萨店的桌子上，吻住对方。  
互相亲吻着，撕扯着对方的衣物。  
“该死..Vincent你确定那群该死的玩偶不会出来吗。”  
Mike捂住Vincent得寸进尺的头然后担忧的往监控那儿一瞥，但很快他的注意力又被Vincent吸引回去。  
“该死..Vincent！”  
操他妈的Vincent在玩他的乳头。  
他们终于要开始了。  
从喉部开始，再到脖颈，然后胸部，最后腹部。  
Mike被他舔弄的又痒又爽，乳头被用舌舔着。  
Mike不用想都知道他的脖颈和胸部肯定都是那该死的Vincent留下的吻痕和咬痕。  
“你很激动嘛，Mike~”  
Vincent能感觉到对方下身明显的勃起，他让Mike坐到桌子上后解开了他的皮带将裤子拉链拉下来。  
带着丝丝腥味的东西被Vincent含在了嘴里。  
“唔！Vincent你等等。”  
Mike惊呼一声后却是没忍住摁住他头把那东西往里捅了捅。  
干呕的感觉让Vincent感到非常不适，但抬头看看Mike，对方看起来很舒服。  
于是他便更卖力的吸吮，当他的舌头舔去对方龟头冒出来的液体时，他就明白了对方快到了。  
事实上他也没能在Mike射出来之前吐出来，反而被Mike摁着射了一嘴有对方气息的精液。  
Vincent将口中的精液尽数吐出，沾在手指上，毫不客气的往他后穴探去。  
Vincent从来不是什么温柔的人，也不可能是一个好好对待他人，而是去虐待他人的一个死变态。  
粗长的柱身挺入那个被简单开拓的后穴，显然Mike的后穴早就记着Vincent的形状了。除了一开始的刺痛之外，温暖后穴已经紧紧含住这个粗长的东西，前列腺的位置Vincent大概记得比Mike还清楚，有时Mike没清洗之前都是Vincent把他丢去，强制开拓。  
“呃..噢该死...你他妈..慢点”  
Mike吃痛的嘀咕了一声，骂骂咧咧的朝身上那个人吼了一声后，身子很诚实的去放松，接纳这个巨物。  
“操..操你...呃..Vincent！”  
断断续续的骂声被Vincent的毫不客气的冲撞打断，Mike不得不承认，真的很爽。  
“看清楚亲爱的，现在是我操你。”  
Vincent笑着咬了咬Mike的耳垂，略微暧昧的在他耳边吹了口气。  
“你他妈真是天生适合被人操，Mike。”  
Vincent感叹了一声后把Mike因为高潮而染着红晕的脸掰着。  
“噢，我是不是该给你带个项圈什么的，再拍些照片给别人瞧瞧，Freddy披萨店的保安是这么的淫荡和妩媚？”  
Vincent的手指划过Mike的脖颈，他笑着开了这么个玩笑。  
“去你妈的Vincent，你的意思是老子要像那些婊子一样见男的就像发情期的母狗一样蹭上去？呕，你少恶心人了。”  
不得不说Mike口上功夫绝对是比Vincent好的多了去了，看着Mike似乎还想继续说些什么，Vincent一顶成功打断，换来对方的怒视。  
“嘿，甜心！我真想让你这小肚子里都装满我的脏东西，给我生个崽子怎么样？一次不中标那么就接下去第两次第三次，我就操到你肚子里有我种为止。”  
Vincent学着地痞流氓一样开着玩笑，换来Mike不服输的一瞪和一些不入流的脏话。Vincent就这样结束了第一次。  
“宝贝我给你带了个礼物。”  
像是想到了些什么，Vincent将被他丢在地上的外套捡起来，将一个小盒子捡起来，Mike勉强提起兴致往那边瞥一眼。  
打开是一对乳环，没有任何装饰。  
Mike无法反抗，他已经没有力气去反抗了。  
噢或许是Vincent难得的温柔，他终于懂去上酒精再把那该死的乳环往他乳头上刺了。  
“很适合你。”  
Vincent笑着戳了戳面前人的乳头，这么说了一句。  
“可惜我他妈的一点都不喜欢这个鬼东西。”  
Mike翻了个白眼，瘫在沙发上任由Vincent去发泄他剩下的精力。  
“哦..哦..亲爱的..你真是.呃啊..”  
Mike呜咽着扯着身上人的长发，他整个人都陷在沙发里，他叹息着对方给自己带来的愉快。  
Vincent在他身上喘息着，没有说任何一句话，没有给身下那人一个放松的机会。  
“结束了...？”  
Mike嘶哑着声音，轻声喃喃了一句。  
Vincent舔了舔嘴唇，起身看着他  
“不，你要明白，一发是满足不了我的。”  
不由分说的又准备拉去对方换个姿势重新来一次。  
他让Mike跨坐在他的身上，和那位自己暗恋了很久人来了一个深吻交换了彼此的呼吸。  
“告诉我Mike，我在你心里是怎样的？”  
他轻吻着Mike的脖颈，笑着问道。  
换来的是对方的嗤笑声。  
“你从来没有在我的心中，亲爱的Vincent先生。”

没了哦。  
好吧，  
也许。  
还有。

似乎自从那一次之后，Vincent也就没有再碰过Mike了，Mike也就继续值他的夜班，你问我乳环？哦当然没有取下来，要知道Mike可是一点都不敢碰他的乳头，Vincent也是不可能的，Mike不可能会低头去拜托他。  
不得不说晚上是真的难熬。  
Mike兴致缺缺的靠在椅子，仅仅是一个闭眼的动作，睁开就是弗雷迪放大的脸。  
...操！  
瞬间拿过旁边的玩具头套戴上，无意间触碰到乳尖让他不由得蹙眉。  
似乎走了..？  
Mike松了口气，他颤抖着将头套摘下来。  
“呜呃..”  
乳尖传来的疼痛和一丝丝快感让Mike软了身，他含糊不清的呜咽着眯起眼。

快到六点吧..

他这么嘀咕着。

“你是傻子嘛Mike。”  
Mike醒来的时候就是Vincent满脸的质疑和鄙视。  
“乳环我拿下来了。”  
他晃了晃手里因为光而闪闪发亮的银环，重新收藏好。

。 。 。 。 。 。 。

或许，我该醒了？  
快要入睡时，Vincent总是控制不住的回忆起这些事。  
但记忆中Mike的脸他永远也看不清，只留下那个穿着保安服的背影。  
他们站在浓雾里，伸手不见五指。  
所以Vincent在浓雾散去之前，也永远不会在追上Mike的背影了。  
散去之后也是不可能的，  
因为..已经没有叫Mike这个名字的保安了呀。

end。


End file.
